Electroencephalography (EEG) refers to the recording of the electrical activity of the brain over time. Such electrical activity can be produced by the firing of neurons within the brain. EEG information can be communicated wirelessly from a detecting device. Such wireless communication can reduce wiring in medical environments, such as to enhance patient mobility or to permit the monitoring of a patient in a sterile field.